


Encoded

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard's trying hard to get a message across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encoded

Tap. Taptappitytap. McKay marched over to Sheppard and snatched the pencil from him. "Mine. And thank you for the incontrovertible proof that everything above your dog tags is solid muscle."

He hurled the pencil to the floor with unnecessary violence, stamping on it until it splintered.

So Rodney didn't know Morse.

Sheppard pursed his lips. Smoke signal? No. A fire in the lab would be pushing it.

"And 'LQVE' isn't a word."

"What?"

"You can't spell."

"I tell you _that_ and you correct my _spelling_?"

"Yes! Do it right!"

Sheppard caught the pencil McKay threw at him and started over.


End file.
